littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirates of the Caribbean Premium Level Kit
The Pirates of the Caribbean Premium Level Kit is a level kit add-on, originally released for LittleBigPlanet'' ''on December 22, 2009. It introduces water to the LittleBigPlanet series. As with all other Disney DLC packs, it was removed from the store when the Disney license expired on December 21st, 2017. Story The infamous Davy Jones and his pet Kraken have come to terrorise the high seas of LittleBigPlanet. It’s going to be up to you to rid the world of him and his unworldly crew, and defeat the Kraken. All you need to do is find a ship… Levels Pirates of the Caribbean levels *Port Royale *Pirate Town *A Navy Frigate *Cursed Bay *The Kraken!!! *Diving for Treasure (side level) Water Creator Tutorials *Global Water Object *Water Switch Items Tools *Scuba Gear *Global Water Tweaker *Water Sensor *Bubble Machine Costumes Only one costume was available to collect in the levels: the Pelegosto Costume. * Pelegosto Skin * Pelegosto Hair * Pelegosto Nose Decoration * Pelegosto Teeth * Pelegosto Loincloth * Pelegosto Leg Bands However, the Pirates of the Caribbean Costume Kit was also released alongside the pack containing recognisable characters from the franchise. This kit included: * Jack Sparrow * Elizabeth Swann * Will Turner * Captain Barbossa * Davy Jones * Tia Dalma Backgrounds *Caribbean Island Background Materials *Carved Wood *Granite Wall *Old Glass *Sand *Treasure *Weathered Wood *Weathered Wood with Iron Bands *Wood with Rusted Iron Stickers 131 Pirates of the Caribbean themed stickers: * 8 Animal Stickers * 51 Architecture Stickers * 8 Body Stickers * 3 Decorative Stickers * 1 Doodle Stickers * 4 Face Stickers * 5 Foliage Stickers * 41 Object Stickers * 10 Scenic Stickers Decorations * Antique Coin * Coral * Curtain * Hull Cannon * Knotted Rope * Lantern Torch * Port Hole * Ship Rigging * Ship's Bell * Ship's Cannon * Tattered Black Sail * Torch * Wax Sealf * Yellow Seaweed Collected Objects Bits and Bobs * Ceramic Barrel Stein Cogs * Ship's Wheel Contraptions * Compass * Knitted Boat * Skull Chest * Skull Cupboard * Spiked Wheel Creatures * Juggling Crab * Toy Parrot Dangerous Creatures * Armed Red Coat * Skull Pirate * Snappy Crab Lights * Lantern Scenic * Baluster * Dead Man's Chest Bottom * Dead Man's Chest Top * Giant Clam * Old Skull * Port Royal House x2 * Ruined Fort * Rusty Anchor * Trumpet Shell Story Characters * Red Coat Vehicles * Paddle Boat * The Frigate * Water Wheel Music Linear Music *'Ghost Ship' by Paul Thomson *'The Tale of Sack Sparrow' by Paul Thomson Interactive Music *'Deep Blue Quay' by Paul Thomson *'The End is Nigh' by Paul Thomson Sounds A new sound object with an array of 17 suitably naval sounds! * cannon fire * flag hoist* * guard shout * Kraken death * Kraken roar * officers attack * officers celebrate * parrot squawk * pirates attack * pirates shocked * plug pull * rusty cogs* * sails flapping* * sails unfurl * seagulls* * ship's bell * water drain See also * Metal Gear Solid Level Kit * Creator Pack 1 * Marvel Level Kit * Water Category:Level Kits Category:Story Level Kits Category:Downloadable Content Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Levels